


B2's 30 Day OTP Challenge

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Soul Eater, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Damn, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, So many ships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im so sorry, look at those ships, multifandom - Freeform, too many ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like how this is one of the first things I do.<br/>Anyways, it's a multifandom 30 day OTP Challenge. I obviously have many OTPs. Sorry about that. This fic will also have mentions of NSFW in it, especially in Day 30 which will be less vague than usual. For now, though, I'll leave it at Teen+.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands (Tamika/Janice)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is before the kids are kidnapped by Strex. We here at B2 are spoiler-free. Or at least as spoiler-free as we can be.

It was a busy day in the library, as usual. Nobody broke out in fights, of course, but there was still plenty of work to be done for a 13-year-old general in charge of literally a bunch of children. She ran back and forth, helping trainers, cooks, technicians, and the clueless younger ones go about their duties. She gave and listened to suggestions, and helped some of those who were less enthusiastic about saving themselves from Strex and more enthusiastic about nothing. Morale-raising speeches, confused people, a stupid rich man trying to hire her kids- and in all of this, she never stopped moving. That is, until a familiar voice called out her name, and a pale hand stuck out from the rest, waving wildly and gesturing for her to come over.

Tamika easily maneuvered around and in between a few of the kids on patrol, making her way to her friend. "Janice!" she called, a rare grin breaking out over her face. "I thought the Scouts were on some kind of field trip. What are you doing here?"

The shorter girl shrugged. "That Dumb Steve wouldn't let me go, even if it wasn't cancelled for confidential reasons. So I decided I'd spend some time here. Maybe I could help out a little bit with organizing and stuff. Or we could just hang out!" At the latter suggestion, Tamika laughed- Janice, of course, didn't find this offensive, and only gave a wider grin.

"I don't really need any help. I could probably get a few kids to help patrol and keep everyone under control for... oh, about an hour, I'd say?" She shrugged. "We can hang out, though. Ain't got nothing important going on, anyways." Janice nodded, and the two took to each other's sides and began to walk about.

"So, Tamika, guess what?" Janice earned a curious expression, which she considered enough to go on. "I got to pet Khoshekh. He's really soft, surprisingly enough, and the kittens are really cute! Well, most of them. Not all of them, actually. Two of them are really ugly and mean, especially that faceless one... but! The rest are really cute and sweet. I'd get one if That Dumb Steve would allow it." She paused in thought for a moment, her hands shoved in her pockets as Tamika and she continued walking. "I'd name it... hmm... I'd name it Scientist after Uncle Science!" Her expression turned proud as Tamika laughed at her oh-so-amazing naming skills.

"Nice," commented Tamika after she controlled her laughter. "I'm sure you'd be a good owner, if 'That Dumb Steve' would let you have a pet." She mocked Janice's nickname for Steve in her voice before continuing. "But, hey, I'm pretty sure Cecil'd let you pet Khoshekh whenever, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, right?"

Janice only nodded. For a few minutes afterwards, the two continued in silence- it wasn't uncommon for them. It wasn't an awkward silence at all. In fact, to the two girls walking together, it was quite comfortable, and neither felt any need to break it. Around the second time they got around the safe part of the library, Janice suddenly reached out to hold Tamika's hand. The taller one seemed surprised, looking down at their hands with a touch of confusion on her face. She then noticed Janice grinning up at her, and relaxed, allowing her fingers to curl and intertwine with Janice's.

"Hey, 'mika? You're the coolest person I've ever known. Even cooler than Uncle Cecil."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And because I'm your friend, that makes me really cool, too."

Tamika laughed and gave Janice a friendly sock on the shoulder with her free hand, but agreed; "Yeah, you are pretty damn cool. C'mon, let's go find Uncle Ceec and see if he'll let us pet Khoshekh."

The two walked together to Cecil's apartment after talking to one of the kids. On the way, they forgot to stop holding each other's hands, and, of course, dealt with Cecil and Carlos gushing over the two (not that Janice seemed to mind, but it did embarrass Tamika quite a bit).


	2. Cuddling Somewhere (Nepeta/Equius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta and Equius have a somewhat one-sided cuddle session.

Equius was hardly surprised as the one in his pale quadrant knocked him over with a ferocious might- regardless, he gave a startled shout, the sound easily hiding the lowblood's girlish, prideful giggle. They slid quite a ways across the floor, eventually coming to a halt (thankfully without running into anything, which was not so uncommon when she pounced on him). When they stopped entirely, Equius reached up to carefully readjust his sunglasses, where as Nepeta chose to remain on his chest, tail flicking and a big grin on her face. "Hey, Equitty," she said in her usual low but equally sing-song voice. "Guess what? Guess, guess, guess...!"

Equius fought back a grin as he shifted around, prompting Nepeta to move to the side so that he could sit up. He looked to her, an eyebrow slightly quirked. "Greetings, Nepeta. What is it...?" At his question, her smile quickly turned into a judging stare- this, he assumed, was towards the fact that he did not play her grub-like guessing games. He frowned at her. "Nepeta, you know I am... not as much of a fan as you are of these guessing games you make me play so often." Nepeta shrugged.

"Well, too bad! You HAVE to play sometimes, it's good for you!"

"Fine," he muttered. "Well, if I must... you discovered a new species in your forest?"

"Nope!" Nepeta went back to grinning. "Even better! Besides, you know I have more than enough critters as it is."

Equius waited for her to announce what seemed to be a great discovery, and sighed as he realized he could not. "I canter think of anything else you could possibly discover. Would you kindly elaborate?"

"Weeell, okaaaay..." Nepeta dragged the sounds out, the both of them rolling their eyes as she did. "Okay, so, listen to this!: I figured out how to cuddle you!" She threw her arms into the air, overly long sleeves flopping over her fingers and falling to the other side, still holding her hands. Her bright blue tail twitched and flicked excitedly, and Equius looked momentarily confused. "Roxy showed it to me! She said it's called 'spooning', which is weird, but meowrails and stuff can do it and it's a way to cuddle and you don't have to touch me at all!" She clapped her hands together, the sound muffled by the thick fabric of her large jacket. "There's no way it could go wrong!"

Equius blinked slowly, not immediately getting it. "... spooning?" He tasted the word, and found it was remarkably odd and somewhat out-of-place. It was a bit... urgh. That's the only word he really had to explain it. "Spooning?" he repeated. "How does this... 'spooning' work? Is this cuddling you love so much not supposed to be two living beings holding each other?"

"Nope!" Nepeta flailed her arms excitedly. "Listen, listen- so, I be the 'big' spoon, and you be the 'little spoon'. I'll show you! Lie down on your side, okay? With your back to me!" Equius was hesitant following the orders of the lowblood, but a strange amount of curiosity took a hold of him, and he did as he was told, to the huntress' satisfaction. "Good! Okay, and nowww... lemme just..." An arm was unceremoniously shoved underneath Equius' thick neck, where it was least likely to be crushed. "Okay! Don't move!" He soon felt her snuggle up to his back, her head resting on her shoulder and her free hand coming around his other side so that she could intertwine her own fingers. The two found each other close, indeed, but neither was being crushed- for this, they both were thankful. "That's all there is to it! That way, we're all nice and close and snuggled up and nobody gets hurt!"

Equius shifted, taking a moment to get use to such... intimate contact. He soon got comfortable, though (much to Nepeta's joy) and found himself... rather enjoying it. "This... 'spooning'. Is it something one can do... often?" Nepeta giggled, which he took as a yes. "I rather enjoy being the 'little spoon'. Perhaps... perhaps we would be able to do this more often?"

Nepeta purred, nuzzling him. "Of course, Equitty, any time, as long as we're both up for it! And I'm always up for cuddles with the best meowrail EVFUR!"

\-------

Somewhere, in the background, a certain Lalonde found herself giggling away, covering her mouth to muffle her drunken sniggers and laughs.


End file.
